fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Vlad III
This page contains information about Vlad III in Fate/Another. Innates Battle Continuation Hotkey: F When Vlad III has his health reduced below 15%(25%), this skill can be used to teleport to any ward. * Cast Time: 1 second * Cooldown: 120 seconds * Upgrade: [[Vlad III#Protection of the Faith|'Protection of the Faith']] (Skill can be used when health is below 25% instead. Upon successful teleportation, Vlad will regain 500 health in 10 seconds.) Skills Rebellious Intent * Mana cost: 100 ** Type: Buff ** Hotkey: Q ** Temporarily increases Vlad's endurance and toughness. Also increases his normal attack power upon taking damage for 3 seconds while under this buff. *** Lv 1: Increases 200(300) health, increases 20% attack damage. *** Lv 2: Increases 250(350) health, increases 40% attack damage. *** Lv 3: Increases 300(400) health, increases 60% attack damage. *** Lv 4: Increases 350(450) health, increases 80% attack damage. *** Lv 5: Increases 400(500) health, increases 100% attack damage. ** Duration: 10 seconds ** Cooldown: 19 seconds ** Upgrade: Improved Rebellious Intent (Increases an additional 100 health for the duration of this skill) Ceremonial Purge * Mana cost: 200 ** Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: W ** Reduces 10% of your own max health to deal damage to surrounding enemies. *** Lv 1: 300(400) damage *** Lv 2: 365(465) damage *** Lv 3: 430(530) damage *** Lv 4: 495(595) damage *** Lv 5: 560(660) damage ** Cooldown: 14 seconds ** Special: Deals an additional 200 damage if Vlad's health is below 30%(70%). ** Upgrade: The Lord of Execution (Increases 100 damage, changes condition for 200 damage to be below 70% health instead) ** Note: The 10% health reduction cannot cause death to yourself and will leave you at 1 health. ** Special Note: The health reduction caused from this skill does not increase reflect damage counters on Cursed Lance. Cursed Lance * Mana cost: 400 ** Type: Buff ** Hotkey: E ** Vlad stabs himself with the cursed lance, reducing 10% of his max health and absorbing damage inflicted. He then unleashes the damage at surrounding enemies in an AoE range of 500(600) after duration ends. During the duration of this skill, casting Kazikli Bey: The Fortress of Impalement will cause Vlad to take 50% more damage. *** Lv 1: 100% of damage taken is converted to stored reflected damage, maximum reflected damage cap 1000(1200) *** Lv 2: 120% of damage taken is converted to stored reflected damage, maximum reflected damage cap 1200(1400) *** Lv 3: 140% of damage taken is converted to stored reflected damage, maximum reflected damage cap 1400(1600) *** Lv 4: 160% of damage taken is converted to stored reflected damage, maximum reflected damage cap 1600(1800) *** Lv 5: 200% of damage taken is converted to stored reflected damage, maximum reflected damage cap 1800(2000) ** Cast time: 0.1 seconds ** Duration: 8 seconds ** Cooldown: 31 seconds ** Special: This skill deals true damage, thereby ignoring Anti-Magic Potion and B Scroll. Also has a damage counter on yourself (Only allies can see this counter) ** Upgrade: [[Vlad III#Improved Rebellious Intent|'Improved Rebellious Intent']] (Increases AoE range from 500 to 600, maximum reflected damage cap by 200. Also unlocks the skill Instant Curse, which enables the skill to be detonated earlier before the duration ends) Instant Curse * Mana Cost: 0 ** Hotkey: '''D ** '''Vlad releases the curse at any point of time, reflecting the stored damage of Cursed Lance instantly. Has no cooldown. ** Cast time: 0.1 seconds ** Upgrade: Requires Improved Rebellious Intent attribute to unlock this skill Kazikli Bey: The Fortress of Impalement * Mana cost: 800 ** Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm ** Hotkey: R ** Vlad summons an infinite amount of pickets, to pierce and bind all nearby enemies, and finally runs through them with his lance. Stuns enemies hit for 2 seconds. Deals end damage after that and causes 1.25 seconds of stun, and locks enemies' seal usage for 2 seconds. *** Lv 1: Deals 40(50) damage every 0.2 seconds, deals 400(500) end damage *** Lv 2: Deals 55(65) damage every 0.2 seconds, deals 500(600) end damage *** Lv 3: Deals 70(80) damage every 0.2 seconds, deals 600(700) end damage *** Lv 4: Deals 85(95) damage every 0.2 seconds, deals 700(800) end damage *** Lv 5: Deals 100(110) damage every 0.2 seconds, deals 800(900) end damage ** Cast time: 0.15 seconds ** Activation time: 0.5 seconds ** Cooldown: 50 seconds ** Area of effect: 400 (For initial damage), 600 (For end damage) ** Upgrade: The Lord of Execution (Increases 10 damage every 0.2 seconds and 100 end damage. Also heals for 100 X No. of enemies hit) Attributes Innocent Monster * Stats required: 17 ** Increases Vlad's Magic Resistance to C Rank (15%) and additional 2% health regeneration per second. Normal attack has a 100% chance to inflict 75% magic damage in a 600 AoE range and regains 50% of damage dealt. Every 10% of health missing from Vlad increases 5 health regeneration per second and 30% attack speed. Protection of the Faith * Stats required: 12 ** When health is below 25%, there is a 15% chance of entering a state of 2 seconds invulnerability to spells (0.2 seconds activation time, 60 seconds unresettable cooldown) ** [[Vlad III#Battle Continuation|'Battle Continuation']]' can be used when health is below 25% instead. Upon successful teleportation, Vlad will regain 500 health in 10 seconds' The Lord of Execution * Stats required: 14 ** Increases Kazikli Bey: The Fortress of Impalement by 10 damage every 0.2 seconds and 100 end damage. Also heals for 100 X No. of enemies hit ** Increases Ceremonial Purge by 100 damage and also changes condition for 200 damage to be below 70% health instead Improved Rebellious Intent * Stats required: 13 ** Increases Rebellious Intent health for duration by 100. ** Increases Cursed Lance damage cap by 200 and AoE range by 100 ''' ** '''Unlocks the skill Instant Curse for use. Kazikli Bey: The Fortress of Impalement II (Combo) * Activation: Cast Rebellious Intent (Q), Cursed Lance (E) and Ceremonial Purge (W) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats.. ** Mana Total of Spells: 700 *** Causes damage to surrounding enemies, causing 3 second stun and Vlad regains back health equivalent to (500* No. of enemies hit). **** Within 1000 range: 1000 damage **** Within 500 range: 1500 damage **** Within 300 range: 2000 damage ** Area of effect: 1000 ** Stun duration: 3 seconds ** Cooldown: 150 seconds Category:Servants